


Discipline

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook is reluctant to discipline his daughter. Prompt from Stacey Dawe
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Discipline

Killian Jones was at a loss for words. His five-year-old daughter had gotten dangerously close to the fireplace. He wasn't sure how she had even reached the matches. He thought they were too high up for her to grasp. Maybe they had fallen onto the ground? He wasn't sure. All he knew is his back had been turned for a second and the next thing he knew she was holding a lit match and practically leaning into their, luckily unlit, fireplace.

He had asked her to hand it to him and she had. But he didn't know how to stop her from picking up matches or climbing into the fireplace whether it was lit or not.

He didn't want to yell at her, he was all she had. And if he damaged that trust his little girl would suffer far more than most children. But he couldn't let her do things that would hurt her.

They were now sitting. What could he say to her? He couldn't discipline his own child. It's not that he was a bad parent, although sometimes he was sure he might be. It was just Alice's life was already a punishment from no fault of her own. She was a prisoner in the only home she had ever known. She'd been born solely to take the place of the vile witch that had been trapped here before. Although Killian wouldn't trade his daughter for the world, he certainly felt no lost love for the woman he refused to call her mother.

"Alice, you can't play with matches."

"Why not?" his young child asked him. She really was a curious thing. He knew she just wanted to know everything she could. Her world was so very small. He blamed himself for that quite a lot. He had let that witch trick him into believing that she was a beautiful maiden trapped here for no reason. And not the witch trapped here for her crimes against all of humanity.

"It's dangerous, it can burn you, Starfish," he told her.

"What's burning?" some of Alice's questions sent another wave of guilt through Killian. He was her entire world and he had to make sure she understood the world outside of the four walls she was enclosed in.

"You know when you fell and hurt yourself playing?" Killian offered as a start to his explanation.

Alice nodded. "Well a burn is when you hurt yourself because of touching something really really hot Like the fire in the fireplace. Or the light at the end of a match."

Alice seemed to understand his explanation.

"So, you can't touch the fire, okay? It's not safe. Do you understand?"

"Aye, papa." Killian let out a small smile.

"Okay, do you want to go play?" he offered. And Alice set off to play with her toys. Motioning for him to join her. And he did.

He would admit that that maybe he should have punished her. But how could her? She was already quite effectively imprisoned. What could he do beyond that? And any time Alice got into something she shouldn't he always just talked through it with her. And there wasn't much she could do wrong in the tower. He's sure other people would think he was far too lenient, but he couldn't help it, he felt so guilty for his part in the fact she was trapped that he couldn't bring himself to punish her for anything.


End file.
